But If It Had To Perish Twice
by Laryna6
Summary: A thematic sequel to Some Say The World Will End In Fire. Yami almost destroys the world.


Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-gi-oh, Yami would Penalty Game Pegasus.

This is the thematic sequel to Some Say The World Will End In Fire. But not a direct sequel. Possibly not even in the same AU. Um… you might want to re-read that story first. Like that one, this story is not written for those with low reading comprehension. I declined the creative writing major because I want my style to challenge my readers, not assume they are two-year-olds. I write to amuse myself and to write good stuff.

Lines from Robert Frost's poem have been removed. Not sure they count as lyrics, but I don't want to lose my account. Please look up the poem "Fire & Ice."

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

--He's here but he's not. Cold and dead and dark in my hands, in the swirling shadows. Dead and gone and never coming back my love my light…

And you taunt and laugh, Pegasus! How could you, how could anyone…

Desecration! Sacrilege to make all that is good lie broken in my arms.

You laugh. How can you laugh? When Happiness and Joy and Pleasure so strong it would drive you mad if you ever tasted it are no more?

All that is good has perished.

Its vessel lies sprawled out, half on your cursed dueling platform. But the sacred intoxicating wine has gone, all sucked up by hungry shadows. There isn't even any blood to mark me as I hold him, the sacrificed one.

No blood on your hands? They are stained redder than the flames that burn in the blackest pits of hell. I'll send you there so you can see. And you can never wash them clean.

I'll drench you in blood, mark you red-handed. But all the Red in the world will not call back softest violet.

Gentlest Violet, warm and sweet and pure sugar-candy, forged in the light of sixteen summers. But now the sun has nothing to shine for.

What golden power, what black magic was worth that loss?

There will be nothing more that is true and bright.

Screams of madness will replace the mocking words that pour from your lips. Is there anything you love? Not anymore, for Love lies pale and dead. But I'll find something to torment you with.

But your torment will not bring back the little one who freed me. Who healed and nurtured and loved me, who taught me kindness.

But Kindness is dead. Dead but never buried. His soul will wander forever, lost in the dark and cold and madness like I was for so, so long, until he freed me.

Will he cry and scream as you will? Will he… all alone, all alone in a place that is anathema to him, Heaven's radiant Glory, Earth's joyous Pleasure trapped in endless darkdark Limbo…

Alone, without your friends, no one to play your games with…

I'll send you playmates. I'll search for you endlessly. I won't leave you alone as I was alone.

I'll save you as you saved me.

And I'll _annihilate_ **him**.--

_-_

-So tired. I can't move or think or speak. But I must. He is suffering!

Yami! Mou hitori no boku!

My limp arms won't move to hold you, to reassure you, and your eyes…

Yami! No, no, I'm fine! Don't!

And deepest black of the abyss swirls around you, and your eyes echo the blood of your vision, and you're clutching the cards so tight you're damaging them, you're killing them, Yami!

And ice and cold as the void, black that doesn't know it is black because it has never seen light is covering all that you are and I can't get to you to warm you again!

When you came out of the puzzle that I knew would give me everything good if only I was worthy to solve it, an ancient relic of gold, but not a worthy vessel for the glory it contained…

Suddenly there and clutching me fiercely and beautiful face buried in my hair and hands making sure I was real and mental caresses making it so I couldn't think or move, sososogood…

And your wonder at the perfection you had found, but why would you think me, the smallignoredwierd one was a match for your, your… Majesty.

Dark and devouring and wrapping around me and soothing dry cool silky and maddening burning hot and wet and I'm scared Yami! Help me!

Hold me and make it all right?

I can't move.

Find me soon?

Don't look at Pegasus like that.

You're my Yami, mine, kind and caring and loving…

Don't hate like that. I'm not dead, I'll be fine in a little while. Don't be darkevil. Want you darkgoodmine.

Please? Please! Don't make him do this, Pegasus! I know you can hear me! Don't!

Don't make him remember Hate.-

_-_

--You wanted a shadow game. You just wanted it on your terms, by your rules. Not liking the real thing, are you?

You're trapped inside Relinquished, the monster that distracted mylittleone, my preciousbaby.

It doesn't like you either. And now the Dark Magician is going to blast your feeble little mind.

And I'm laughing. But Joy is dead, how can I laugh?

But it's not Joy's gift laughter, it's darkdarktorment and it's wrong, I'm so cold, and the shadows are getting deeper and how will I ever find you in them?

Want you? Make it come and be warm again? It's so cold and I want…

Want you.

Can't have you.

Wonderful Play and Laughter and Joy and Forgiveness and Love and Pleasure and Everything Good sacrificed himself to help his friends and enemies and family…

And you wouldn't want me to do this, kill this one.

But he's already dead. There is no Life.

And the ones you left me for, they aren't worthy. They'll abuse your gift. They'll live meaningless dark lives.

They aren't worth HeavenYou.

Nothing is. Everything and nothing and you and with and sooo cold now and alone and he screams and screams, he'll scream forever.

Hear it and find your way here?

Your friends have come in, or has the darkness gotten bigger. And they're holding me and with but not with You and I can't stop laughing. And it's getting darker.

Cold. So cold.

Help? Please? Where… Want.

Want.--

-

-I'm scared. You're holding me and crying and the tears are freezing on your skin and it's so dark but not goodYamiminedark, wrong dark.

You're older and so sooo strong, help me? Help your little one? But you can't help yourself and the others are weakening, they can't take the shadows but they're stuck here now, they can't escape.

Rescue them?

Save me, like you have before?

I'm so little and like you, but you're older: did you want me to be like you, yours, yourlittleone, stay with me. Please!

Please!

Don't go into dark and take everyoneexceptme with you. You want melight, wait, I'll get better and give it to you so you don't have to be so cold and why are you calling the shadows and letting them comedevour and laughing and laughing and crying and crying and sososooo Wrong!

Wantyou happy and goodlaughing with me and everyone and sun, not darkdarkdark!

And you look at gibbeinglostmadbroken Pegasus and laugh and laugh and I didn't want you to hurt him, I just wanted to keep youmine and get Grandpa back and save Kaiba and Mokuba and everyone.

And I want lightlightlight and darkwrong is all around and wrongdark and ANGRY! MAKE IT GO AWAY!

YAMI!

And good light and soft soft darkness, goodyoudarkness wrapped around me and holding me and lightlightmelight all around and everyone's fine now.

And your tears have melted and are pouring down my face since your lips are sealed to mine, and you're still crying but it's happygood crying since everything's all right now.

With you again. Happy.

Love you my perfect, precious darkness.-

-

Scene V:

A huge, expanding dark spot on the face of the earth, swirling like a thunderstorm. Lightning crackles in strange unnamed colors, but there is only silence.

In the middle, a pure white sun appears and as its light spreads out and reaches the clouds they dissipate.

And as the clouds disappear so does the light too subside. And the people who a second ago had felt all alone in the universe and wanted to die returned to normal, shaking their heads and wondering if someone had walked over their graves.

And God was in his heaven that was the arms of Darkness, and all was right with the world.

And the children laughed and cheered his victory, not knowing of the doom averted, and a man who did not know he had sinned wept for his love, now lost forever.


End file.
